1) Field
This disclosure relates to a substrate, a solar cell including the substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
2) Description of the Related Art
A solar cell transforms solar energy into electrical energy. Typically, solar cells are diodes formed of PN junctions and they are divided into diverse types according to a material used in a photoactive layer.
Some types of solar cells are a silicon solar cell, which includes silicon as a photoactive layer, a compound thin film solar cell, which includes CuInGaSe2 (“CIGS”), CuInSe2 (“CIS”) or CuGaSe2 (“CGS”) as a photoactive layer, a Group III-V solar cell, a dye-sensitive solar cell and an organic solar cell.
Currently, much research into improvement of efficiency and productivity of solar cells is being actively undertaken.